


Daydreams Of A Model

by LionRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Pokemon, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionRose/pseuds/LionRose
Summary: It's been about six months since Rosa met this talented young trainer in Nimbasa City and fought alongside him against Emmet and Ingo. She almost managed to forget about her crush on him and how she was to shy to tell him anything, but a news report about him becoming the new champ awakens memories...
Relationships: Kyouhei | Nate/Mei | Rosa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Old Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpuff/gifts).



> Welcome to the first story I am publishing here. You can call me LionRose, I am writing for VisorShipping and CorruptedShipping, meaning Nate/Kyouhei/Lack-Two/Rakutsu x Rosa/Mei/Whi-Two/Faitsu from Pokemon Black 2 & White 2. I got some of these fanfics already finished and reupload them here, so I can promise weekly updates for a while, stay tuned for a new chapter or story every Sunday until I caught up with the present. ^^
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or Pokemon itself, and I have no intentions to earn money with this story in any way!

The sky was cloudless when Skyla's airplane headed to Lentimas Town. Next to a group of tourists, the Mistralton City gym leader was glad to have convinced Rosa to travel with her, a seventeen-year-old girl with very long dark brown hair tied in two large buns above her ears, with two long locks hanging loose to her waist, and shorter locks on either side of her face, pale peach skin and dark blue eyes. She wore her regular outfit, a pink and white visor on her head, as well as a salmon pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck under a white quarter length slim fit top. On her bottom half, frilly flared mustard yellow shorts over black Lycra leggings with salmon pink socks were to be spotted.

Her bag was placed in the stacker, and since she had a fear of heights, all she could do to distract her was watching the news show in the little TV screen. It had taken a lot of persuasion before she had entered the machine despite her phobia, now she tried desperately not to think about it. After she listened to a report about the few Neo Team Plasma grunts that were still on the run being spotted in the woods of Route 5 with one ear, the next spot really caught her eyes: The background voice spoke about a young trainer who just defeated Iris, the champion of the Unova region, in a Pokemon battle. Rosa met her in Castelia City about a year ago and had a show-fight with her, in which the four Pokemon she had back then all got knocked out with just one hit by her Hydreigon. She would have doubted anyone could overthrow the girl.

Rosa was even more surprised when she saw who the successful challenger was. "Nate?", she asked in disbelief as a picture of him and Iris leaving the plateau together was shown. She couldn't tell how often she had thought about the day she met the boy of medium height with messy dark spiky brown hair and brown eyes. As always, he wore his scarlet red tennis visor with a black and white logo, which kept his hair out of his face, making it fluff out of the top of it. In addition to that, he had a cobalt blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige knee-length shorts and a shiny black and blue wetsuit underneath his exterior outfit on.

She first saw him during early autumn in Nimbasa City when she asked him to fight Ingo and Emmet alongside her. They had made a fabulous team. After their victory, Nate invited her to a tennis match he won two tickets for in the lottery of the Join Avenue. During their time together, they told each other their plans for the future. He had been eager to travel all around Unova, collecting the eight batches of the Pokemon League. What he had told her was that he started his journey near the mid of spring. She herself left her home, Floccesy Town, two weeks after Christmas, but she spent more time admiring the great cities than the boy from Aspertia City did.

While Rosa told him a stranger whose Xtransceiver she found wanted to meet her at the Marvelous Bridge, Nate couldn't wait to challenge the Nimbasa City gym. When they parted ways after he escorted her to the western transition house by sundown, she didn't want him to leave, but was way too shy to say anything. She later returned to Nimbasa City to challenge the gym herself, but he had already moved on.

"So, you are the champion now, Nate", Rosa thought to herself, guessing about how unreachable he was for her now. He had done it in not much more than a year, which she estimated was a new record, at least if the challenger involved in the Team Plasma incident that was all over the news two years ago wasn't counted.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the plane landing in Lentimas City. The tourists already ran around the airport shooting photos when she noticed they reached their destination. Skyla waited for her at the exit and left together with the girl.

"What took you so long? Were you sleeping during the flight?", the gym leader asked the girl who defeated her about a week ago.

Rosa was quick to apologize: "No, I was just thinking of someone." She didn't realize soon enough that this would only make the other more inquisitive.

"Well, tell me about it", Skyla requested pryingly.

The girl blushed and wanted to refuse, but she knew Skyla well enough to remember she always got people to spell out what she wants to hear.

Hoping she wouldn't have to tell her more, she elaborated, though as little as she could get away with. "I just saw a report about an old crush of mine."

The pilot disappointed her. "You're not talking about the boy who just defeated Iris, are you?", she inquired giggling, remembering his impressive appearance at her gym a half year ago.

"We spent a day together in Nimbasa City, but in the evening I didn't have the courage to tell him anything", she continued, seeing she wouldn't leave the settlement they had landed in without having told her all she wanted to know.

Her counterpart couldn't quite believe that was it. "And that's all?", she questioned again.

"He once sent me a Greet Mail with a Wingull, but since he didn't react to my answer, I'm not even sure he received it.", the girl remembered herself. Suddenly she panicked. "What if the Wingull got lost, and he hates me for not answering?"

"Hey, keep calm", the gym leader stopped her in her way when they almost reached the Pokemon Center. Lentimas Town was apparently as small as could be expected from a relatively new village in a mountain area. Nobody could tell for sure whether the volcano nearby was active or not, with Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca still maintaining research about it, and there were rumors about a haunted house which further strengthened skepticism, so the population stayed low for now.

With nowhere else to go, Rosa concentrated on the conversation, and found she cared way more than expected by hearing her own words: "Skyla, even if he got my message, why would he care about me? A boy with his talent and fame could surely have anyone." She was surprised by this herself, they spent just one day together, and still she couldn't remember thinking about anyone else in this way.

"Don't just think about who he is, but about who you are", Skyla advised. "Even if you don't feel too comfortable about it, Elesa made you a model. You're famous as well. The crowd loved you!", she brought the thoughts of the day Rosa battled with the Nimbasa City gym leader back to her mind. After her thrilling victory, at least it felt thrilling for the combatants, the electric type trainer had made her challenger walk down the catwalk with her and encouraged her to smile at the spectators and cameras. Only afterwards did she find out the event had been televised.

"Even you watched...", the girl wanted to ask, but she was interrupted.

It was probably best not to tell her at this moment how many people truly watched if she hadn't heard it yet, concluded Mistralton City's gym leader, even when she was sure the boy they were talking about had seen it as well. So she explained it differently. "Elesa and me are good friends. She told me about your appearance in her gym, and about your talent."

"So, what do you think should I do?", Rosa finally asked. Skyla grinned happily at the question, helping her working out a plan to get back together with the new champ before she flew back to where they had come from while the girl headed towards Undella Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. If that's the case, please consider liking and following the story. I'm especially grateful for reviews, be it concerning the content, my writing style or whatever you feel like talking about, those are my main drive of continuing my work. :D


	2. Sending Letters

Nate finally arrived home in Aspertia City after his long journey. He hadn't been in the large but peaceful town ever since winning his first badge, and now he came back as the League's champion. As he passed the relatively new gym with his bicycle, he saw the gym leader and teacher of the town, Cheren, and his childhood friend, Hugh, arguing about whether or not they should assist the police in taking down the last Plasma grunts. In the background, a worried Bianca wondered whose side she should support, ending up deciding not to take part in the discussion at all.

The new champ smiled at seeing them acting like they always did. He locked his bicycle to a floral lattice and went over to them. When Bianca spotted Nate and greeted him loud enough to catch the attention of her friends, the conversation changed, and the Plasma grunts were forgotten, which was quite surprising considering Hugh's obsession.

It was almost sundown when the boy was done catching up with his travel companions and taking all the acknowledgments of his childhood friends who noticed his return. His mother didn't come back from her holiday in Hoenn she started shortly after he left yet, so the boy had the house for himself. He just hoped she would be back before his birthday in two weeks. Admiring the sundown from his window, he remembered the highlights of his adventure.

How he received his Tepig from Bianca at the lookout of this town... His ride on the Royal Unova from Castelia City and up the region's eastern river... The time he battled at the newly founded PWT against his long-time rivals in front of a crowd... Saving Unova from Ghetsis and the evil part of Team Plasma multiple times, especially by beating Kyurem in the Giant Chasm... How he saw the Pokemon League for the first time after passing the Victory Road and challenging it a week later... The day he spent with Rosa...

Nate could just sigh at the thought of her. Why did he just let her go? He regretted leaving her shortly after he won his battle with Elesa when the excitement decreased, but as he had searched for her on Route 16 afterward, he found the Marvellous Bridge being blocked, and went away to go on with his journey without entering the Lostlorn Forest where she tried to find a Zorua for her team during that time.

The next he saw of her was in a show of Elesa presenting the new autumn collection on the catwalk. The gym leader convinced Rosa to wear the clothes designed for the youth after she battled her. Or she didn't really convince her and just didn't inform her what they were doing beforehand, that was what it looked like, at least when he watched it for the tenth time.

As Nate observed his friend looking beautiful in the stunning dresses from the TV of his hotel room in Driftveil City, he had been close to smash his head against the wall for how stupid he felt not to attempt more with her. In terms of Head Smash, he could have competed with his Emboar back then. And then there was the fear that the guy she was going to meet at the Marvellous Bridge did what he missed his chance for. Or that their paths wouldn't cross again.

When he traveled through Undella Town and wanted to buy some new pokeballs, his eyes got stucked on a nice-looking Greet Mail in the store of the pokemon center. It again reminded him of her.

He didn't hesitate to buy it and wrote down some friendly phrases, but he still didn't dare to express his feelings. “If she answers, I'll write a more personal letter”, he said to himself. He catched one of the Wingulls who were resting on the water and sent it to deliver the Mail to her, knowing she was still wandering somewhere around Nimbasa City due to some journalists eager to get more pictures of her.

But he didn't receive an answer. His Pokemon didn't come back, not even without a letter. What he didn't know was: Rosa actually sent the Wingull back with her own Mail, but on the way it got captured by a bunch of Team Plasma grunts heading towards the Abundant Shrine to fulfill their mission and find the legendary Landorus, which they never suceeded in.

He tried to drive his thoughts away from how he lost the wonderful girl, but he couldn't. It was almost midnight when a knocking sound on the other window in the room brought him back to the real world. At first he was afraid of who would come to his house that late, but as he sneaked to the window, he saw the silhouette of an Unfezant behind it. Confused about the strange acting of the apparently female flying type Pokemon, he opened the window to let it in.

As it calmly flew into the light, Nate noticed a red collar with a bell attached to it at the bird's neck. He had seen this collar before, he remembered, at the neck of Rosa's Tranquill. As the image of the Pokemon flew through his mind, he hastily ran towards the bird.

There actually was a RSVP Mail tethered to its left leg. The boy didn't waste a second and carefully took the letter from it. Afterwards he quickly searched for a few Oran Berrys in his bag and placed them on the ground for the bird. Then he sat down at the kitchen table and opened the mail.

Dear Nate,

Congratulations for your latest victory in the Pokemon League! I hope you arrived home safely. I just passed Reversal Mountain and visited the beautiful beach of Undella Town. A friend I made lately gifted me the HM2, and now that I can travel to wherever I want. I thought it would be a good opportunity to ask you if you were interested in meeting me again in Nimbasa City tomorrow in the evening and hang out or whatever works for you.

Warmly,  
Rosa.

Nate almost forgot to breath while reading her letter. The bird Pokemon watched how he laid the letter aside and then took it again to ensure she really wrote these words. He wanted to write her an answer at once, afraid of making another mistake by letting her wait, but as he rummaged his bag, he noticed he was out of mail paper.

The boy yawned, trying to get to the door to head off to the Pokemon Center, but he was too tired. “Will you wait here until tomorrow morning, Unfezant?”, he asked the flying type, which had landed on the table by now. It cooed lovely in agreement, so Nate went of for his bed and fell asleep immediately.

On the next day, the new champ hurried to have breakfast and take a shower before he left for the store of his city. He didn't care for the pouring rain which had started in the night enough to prepare by wearing a raincoat or taking some other measures.

When he passed the home of Hugh, he saw his friend at the nearby lake with an umbrella, watching over his little sister who was playing with her Liepard in the mud. After he spotted Nate himself, he whispered something in his sister's ear and went over to him.

“You need an umbrella?”, Nate's rival and companion offered friendly and ran back to his house to get him one. Together they walked down the wet roads past the residential buildings to the Pokemon Center. “So, what do you want to buy, anyway?”, Hugh asked inquisitive as usual.

Nate responded truthfully. “I just need to get some mail paper.” His hope was that the blue-haired teen wouldn't ask whom he wanted to write. But his friend never noticed when anything was supposed to stay private, and he already had an idea of whom the letter was for.

Hugh voiced his conclusion immediately: “So you met a nice girl on your journeys?”

“How do you know?”, Nate wondered surprised, nearly shocked, which made the other laugh.

“I know you too well, mate”, he clarified. "You come home from your long travels and the first thing you do on the day after is getting mail paper. Whom else would you want to write? After all it's nothing new that you're a ladies' man." Then he asked a question with an a bit more serious voice. “It's not for Iris, is it?”, he wanted to know.

The new champ frowned. “Are you joking? She's...”, he began, but he didn't really know how to end the sentence. The young woman from Opelucid City had always been an obstacle on his way to the title more than anything else.

“...seventeen, just like we are. And she is admirably strong, I'd love to train with her once.”, Hugh finished it for him.

“No, I want to write another girl.”, Nate declared. His friend's face lightened up as he heard this.

“Then I guess it's my turn.”, he determined as they reached the store, and grabbed a Greet Mail himself.

When Nate returned home - later than he had hoped he'd be - he began writing a few lines at once, telling how he missed her and that he couldn't wait to meet her again. Afterwards he bound the letter to the leg of Rosa's Unfezant that was still sitting on his windowsill resting from the flight.

“You don't mind flying threw the rain, do you?”, the boy asked hopefully. The bird pokemon made an accepting sound, thought it wasn't to enthusiastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. If that's the case, please consider liking and following the story. I'm especially grateful for reviews, be it concerning the content, my writing style or whatever you feel like talking about, those are my main drive of continuing my work. :D


	3. Confrontation in Nimbasa

Rosa was waiting for the return of her Unfezant at the beach of Undella Town between beach houses and parasols in a mix of excitement and fear, watching children play happily in the bay to calm herself down as much as she could. The weather was still warm and dry here in spite of the season, only a small number of clouds covered up the sun from time to time. Before the girl had left Lentimas City, Skyla had told her everything she remembered about Nate and helped her write a nice letter that wasn't too direct. Afterwards, the gym leader had given her the HM2 as a parting gift, then they saw each other off.

She knew Nate would never be rude in any way on purpose, but the girl was still afraid of being rejected. She hadn't seen him for so long. What if he just didn't like her anymore or even found another girlfriend? Looking at the picture from the news again, she noticed he was standing quite close to Iris...

Finally, she eyed her Unfezant, noticing it by the collar around its neck from a great distance. The model waved at her pokemon and ran in its direction so it could already start the descent. As the bird landed on her arm, she remarked the new mail at her leg. But as she took it from the Pokemon, she also remarked it being completely wet.

"Oh no, you let the letter get wet? You had to cover it with your body while flying through the rain!", she panicked. When she opened it, the ink was totally blurred. "I should have captured a Wingull like he did. Those pokemon do the job right on instinct", she regretted.

Unfezant hung its head abashed. "Sorry, you couldn't know any better. I'll give you clearer instructions next time, please don't worry about this too much", the trainer said as she called it back into her pokeball. "Now all I can do is head to Nimbasa City and hope for the best."

She made her way to the transition house in the north of Undella and checked the situation of the weather in Nimbasa City on the luminous blackboard writing. When she saw that it was about as sunny as the sky at her current position, she released her Unfezant again and besought her to fly her to her destination. The bird was a little unforgiving for the earlier grievance Rosa spoke out loud accidentally, since she wasn't used to her trainer getting disappointed by her, but did as requested.

The model carefully took place at the back of her Pokemon as it slowly raised to the sky. After a few moments, the bird type got used to the extra weight. Her trainer on the other hand had her eyes closed because she was afraid of the height. She wouldn't have expected the Pokemon to be strong enough to actually carry her that far up in the sky and suddenly realized the mistake in her plan. She pleaded the Pokemon to fly above water so if she had fallen, she would have been able to release her Walrein to save her.

Rosa landed near the Pokemon Center of Nimbasa City, feeling incredible relieve that she had her feet on solid ground again. After taking time to catch her breath and calm down, she thought about where he would most likely look for her if he came. Her eyes got stuck on the Battle Subway. She came to the conclusion that the place where they first met was the best option. So she called back her Unfezant and took place in front of the entrance to wait for her crush. It was nearly lunchtime and her stomach growled, but she didn't dare to move out of fear she could miss him, so she just ate a few Oran Berrys.

Some people passing by recognized her and walked over to the model to greet her or ask her for an autograph, which she gave to the fans with forced friendlyness, afraid of seeming impolite due to her impatience and worry. But as she waited for him until the evening, she slowly stopped believing in him coming today. And slowly the fear of him not coming at all returned to her mind. The girl sighed sadly, unsure of what to do now.

Meanwhile, Nate rushed through the Join Avenue, searching for flowers to bestow her. He was late again. The boy wrote her to be at the Battle Subway in the early evening. He never told anybody, most likely because he just didn't want to bother others with it, but the reason for him being always in such a hurry was his fear of missing something because he was late. For someone who hated being late that much, he had serious problems with the observance of deadlines.

When he finally found flowers that seemed suitable and bought them - ignoring the fact they were totally overpriced - he ran out of the passage and looked in the direction of the meeting place. He had a hard time stopping himself from cheering as he spotted the girl of his dreams in the distance where he saw her for the first time. But he also recognized someone else running in her direction.

This time, Rosa surrendered to her frustration. Nate hadn't come. She knew that she would not be able to wait all night, though seeing him again would have been definitely worth it. Still, she had no clue for him coming anyway, so as it started to get dark, she would have to get back to the Pokemon Center, ask for a place to sleep and try it again at the next day. She gulped at the thought of spending the rest of her life waiting for her date while he probably lived happily with another girl. If she had known where he was, she would have just sent him another mail, but he could have been anywhere by then.

Still lost in her thoughts, she turned to leave when a bunch of Team Plasma grunts appeared out of nowhere, knocked her down and stole her bag, in which she stored her pokemon. "No, give it back!", she pleaded crying once she realized what had happened as the fugitive thieves tried to escape.

But when they ran towards the Join Avenue, a loud attack order was to be heard. "Braviary, use Brave Bird!", Nate shouted. Simultaneously, he released his pokemon, which attacked the grunts immediately. It prostrated them to the ground and watched them slowly blacking out. Normally, he wasn't that hateful towards Team Plasma like Hugh would have been, he even allowed Ghetsis to escape, but those idiots just didn't want to learn. They still stole pokemon. They stole from his girl. They should have known better.

One of the scoundrels glanced at the young man who ordered the strike. "You're the boy who defeated Ghetsis", he stammered.

"My friend told you we would catch every last one of you", Nate reminded him, giving the thieves a look of contempt before wresting the stolen bag from them and walking to the girl that was still lying on the ground, watching the scene in a mix of bewilderment and delight.

He knelt down in front of the model and offered her a hand. "May I help you?", he asked like a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the third chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. If that's the case, please consider liking and following the story. I'm especially grateful for reviews, be it concerning the content, my writing style or whatever you feel like talking about, those are my main drive of continuing my work. :D


	4. Back Together

Rosa slowly took his hand and he helped her to get up. He responded with a smile to her stunned expression. Somehow, he forgot to let go of her hand after she stood face to face with him again. Somehow, she didn't notice, or at least she didn't mind.

When he gave her back the bag that had been stolen from her, which he still held in his other hand, she wanted to pull it over her shoulders, and blushed deeply as she realized his touch. He remembered he had to let go of her so she could attach the bag, and his face turned red as well when he got aware of how long he had held her hand.

"Nate, you actually came", Rosa finally brought forth a few words, the joy being more than evident in them.

The adressed was surprised of her seeming surprised. "Of course, I couldn't wait to! Didn't you receive my mail?", he asked.

"No, I didn't", she admitted. "When my Unfezant returned, the letter was made unreadable by the rain."

He struck his forehead as he heard that. "Aw, I should have known that. I just couldn't wait for the rain to stop", the boy apologized. "Oh, I almost forgot...", he said, and took the flowers he bought in the Join Avenue out of his own bag. "Roses for my rose." It sounded corny, he realized as soon as he spoke it out. Since it was too late to go back, he just stuck with it and pretended it wasn't.

His words only made her more flustered than she already was. "They're beautiful, thank you", she said overwhelmed.

"So... would you like to take a little walk?", the new champ then offered.

Rosa nodded hastily. "Yeah, I'd love to. I mean... Nimbasa is said to be illuminated beautifully at night.", she added quickly, too shy to stop at the word love and desperately trying to keep her mind calm at the fact that the boy of her dreams just asked her out.

During their stroll they talked about everything they witnessed since they had parted ways. That way Nate found out about the letter he never received, and wondered where his Wingull could have ended up after Neo Team Plasma's end. But he couldn't concentrate on that for long. He was distracted by her beautiful looks, her cute giggles whenever he made a little joke and the way she walked like she was on the catwalk whenever she was excited. If he had asked her why she got used to moving like a model even when there was no crowd watching her, she wouldn't have been able to give a response, but he just thought about how ravishing he found it to be in silence.

She herself was incredibly happy about how great this had turned out. He was as nice, funny, calm and caring as she remembered him to be, and seeing she hadn't idolized him in her daydreams made it even more satisfactory. They walked around the outer ring of Nimbasa two times. When it was already way into the night, they ended up at the entrance to the amusement park again. Just when they wanted to go past it another time, fireworks were started near the Ferris wheel.

"Would you like to go there next?", Nate asked inviting. Rosa agreed, nodding dreamily. So they went through the large arc and into the park that was illuminated by bright lights and flashing headlamps. Of course, the building with the roller coasters near the entrance and the catwalk where Elesa had both her gym battles and fashion shows had already been closed hours ago, but there were still people standing in the queue for the famous Rondez-View Ferris Wheel.

When Nate had been in the amusement park of Nimbasa City for the first time, he was alone, and since only couples were allowed to take a ride, he decided to wait until he'd find a special person, preferably Rosa, to invite instead of just asking someone standing nearby like some people did.

The model once took a ride with the owner of the missing Xtransceiver, Courtis, but their relationship, if it could be called something like that, didn't last for long, maybe because the girl still felt bad for leaving Nate. She just remembered the experience to be disappointing. But now that the two were reunited, the champ finally wanted to try it, and the model was optimistic this ride would turn out to be better.

The fireworks still went on when they reached the frontmost spot in the queue. The attraction's attendant first marveled at the sight of the new champ and his favorite model together, but then he came to the conclusion that they were a perfect match in his mind and gladly led them into their gondola. He would eventually tell about this in a gossip magazine.

When the Ferris wheel started its next rotation, the two teenagers admired the view that was coming up in front of them. "That looks so lovely", Rosa's eyes got caught by the fireworks.

"Yeah, absolutely lovely!", Nate agreed at his own outlook. He wasn't looking out of the gondola at all.

But as her gaze went downwards to see the ground far below them, suddenly the model remembered why she had hated her first ride with the Ferris wheel: She forgot her fear of heights again. Nate noticed she abruptly started shivering. "Are you alright?", he asked worried.

"...fear of heights...", she somehow stammered. The champion understood the problem and figured out what he could try to do immediately.

He gently took her hand and got close to her with a kind smile. "Just look at me, forget what's outside. As long as I'm with you, nothing bad will happen to you", he promised.

Rosa's smile returned to her face as she heard these words. Concentrating on him wasn't hard at all, she stopped thinking of the altitude and felt save in his presence. Knowing he was there alone could make her comfortable again, make her happy, and she never wanted him to leave again. When they exited the gondola, they got surrounded by a crowd of reporters, eagerly taking photos of the new couple. The two didn't really fathom why they wouldn't stop following them. They already had many pictures of them since they didn't get famous during their ride.

Maybe they went this crazy because Nate still held her hand, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let go of her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the fourth chapter, and this marks the end of the story, I hope you've enjoyed it. If that's the case, please consider liking and following the story. I'm especially grateful for reviews, be it concerning the content, my writing style or whatever you feel like talking about, those are my main drive of continuing my work. :D  
> Thank you for all the positive reception of this work. More VisorShipping content will come in a few weeks, next week I'll start publishing a longer story about CorruptedShipping here, which means I will focus on Rosa and Nate's counterparts from the Pokespe manga. Hopefully you'll give that one a try as well! ^^


End file.
